Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processor and a radar apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a radar apparatus installed in a vehicle or the like transmits a transmission wave from a transmission antenna, receives a reflected wave from a target at a receiving antenna, and derives a target location to the vehicle (radar apparatus). The reflected wave from the target becomes a minuter signal as the distance from the target is farther. Therefore, the radar apparatus has a configuration considering low noise so that a received signal is not buried in the noise generated in the circuit in the radar apparatus, and so as to surely derive even a distant target.
However, when oscillation of output due to an abnormality in a power circuit in the radar apparatus or a switching noise is generated, they are calculated as a peak depending on the oscillation frequency, a frequency of the noise, or their amplitude level. As a result, there is a possibility that they are erroneously detected as a target.
Meanwhile, in the case where a special oscillation prevention configuration is provided in the power circuit, or where a configuration for detecting a switching noise and for suppressing the noise generation is separately provided, there is a problem that the cost of the radar apparatus is increased and downsizing of the radar apparatus becomes difficult.